Patched up wounds
by Mistercreationist
Summary: Darius/Luxanna. Darius ends up wounded, and Luxanna offers to tend to him. He couldn't really deny her aid, seeing as he wasn't a healer or caretaker of any kind himself. Though he wouldn't put the possibility past the Lady of Luminosity. Perhaps she had come to his aid for another purpose.


Luxanna's hands felt weak as she ran her fingertips across his skin, a few lines of blood followed her movement. "You really shouldn't overwork yourself like this..."

She should wish him death but right now she was more inclined to protect herself, knowing very well who this man before her was. So she would have to play along, though she had no intention of going about committing a murder, if you would even call it that. Gently, the Lady dabbed at his wound with a sponge. The water was already tinted a slight red.

She wouldn't get in there, he hopefully wouldn't ask.

"Maybe this is enough bathing for now, General."

A small hiss sounded from the General's throat, but it was muffled upon his closed lips. It was more uncomfortable than anything, the gash along his shoulder was exceptionally large and rather obnoxious to deal with. It was surprising to see the Lady of Luminosity even offer to aid him, but he wouldn't deny her hand.

"It's my job to work as much as I do. Small penalties like this won't interrupt my responsibility." He spoke sternly, looking down at the water in the tub.

Another hiss came from him. "If you think so. I will not question your judgement."

Her eyes met his as she accidentally turned her gaze to him, a small noise of shock escaped her lips. Lux immediately avoided his eyes, took the dirty sponge and put it away for now as she now came back to his side with a towel.

"You may want to dry up in this."

She yet again offered her help, eyes focused to look away. She didn't want to see anymore than she already did. Still... the blonde's little heart was beating so fast that she feared the Noxian could hear.

"Maybe I should leave you, for now?"

Darius's eyes widened slightly as their eyes met, feeling the brief tension waft through the space between them. He noticed her nervousness, and didn't bother to say anything after she turned away. Taking the towel Luxanna offered him, he held it above the water until she turned away once more.

Once she did, the gentleman stood up, dabbing himself in the necessary places, scrubbing his hair last before wrapping the towel around his waist. Turning to face the small woman, he made no move to step out of the tub. "Thank you."

Hearing her speak once more, Darius's mouth opened slightly, wanting to say something, but not sure what. For some reason, he didn't want this woman to leave.

"You... don't need to, Luxanna."

She couldn't do anything but stare at him. Bright blue eyes focused on his whole image, a nervous expression on those shining orbs. She nodded, as he told her in his very own way- not to leave. Instead, she turned around and brought bandages. "I... will be touching you again now."

Lux didn't quite know if it was necessary to say so, but as her fingertips brushed his skin again, she felt her heart race one more time in rapid speed. The blonde sucked in her lower lip, slowly did she bandage his broad shoulder. He really was the only man she had ever seen this exposed. Not even Garen undressed so carelessly in front of her.

And suddenly there was this one thought that popped up in her usually innocent mind;

_"how would it feel to be held by him?"_

Shocked of herself, she took a step back after she finished, cheeks bright red from her sinful thoughts. This was not alright!

"I-I should go back to my room." She murmured, her breathing almost weak and her body clearly showing what she actually desired. "Would you... Excuse me?"

Darius muttered a simple, "Alright." Giving Lux the OK to continue what she had planned. It wasn't an unusual feeling, being bandaged like this. He's been wounded many times over, and that would probably never change. What was unusual, however, was specifically; this woman.

Not that it was bad, of course. Having her here just made him unusually calm and ...well, content. It's been so long since he's felt at ease like this, despite his wounded shoulder. Did Luxanna always give off such an atmosphere to those around her? If so, that'd be remarkable. Well, she is either way, isn't she?

No, what is he thinking? Foolish, foolish. Considering fraternization with a Demacian is one of the last things Darius should do. Yet... here he is, making no true effort to stop it from happening. What was the Lady of Luminosity thinking about all of this? Above all, why was she still here?

Never mind. She expressed her desire to leave. Would Darius excuse her, yes. Of course. "If you must, I will not keep you when you obviously are discomforted by me," That is; what he assumed. "Thank you for taking the time to tend to my wound."

Luxanna's body started to shake, her small thighs trembling from a sensation she had yet to discover. A man was in front of her, naked; so close to reach. They always told her to refrain from such thoughts. It was sinful to desire a man before marriage, it was sinful to touch yourself... But even though she tried to repeat these words in her head, her body wanted to commit a sin.

So her small hand reached out for his chest, slowly caressing the skin underneath her soft palms. It was rough- the feeling of his chest. He was covered in scars after all, how would his body feel anything _but_ rough? Her blue orbs practically burned his image into her mind. Lux opened her mouth slightly, a soft moan involuntarily escaping her pink lips. She really couldn't bear it anymore... A man like him would know what to do, right?

"General Darius..." Her soft voice reached out to him, slender arms slowly moving up to his neck.

"I am... uncertain of what the sensation I am experiencing is, but... Noxus has never feared enacting sin, right?"

The Lady completely closed the gap between their bodies, her lower half gently pressing against his loins that were still covered by a towel. This heat in her body... how could she make it stop?

"Will you... commit a sin with me?"

Darius practically jumped when he heard such a sound come from the young woman, having jumped to a conclusion that she might've harmed herself. But that was far from the truth, seeing as she appeared to be just fine. He let out a soft sigh, reminding himself that all is well.

But perhaps it wasn't what he expected to be, upon feeling the dainty hand caress his chest. The General's gaze fell to the small woman, listening to every word she breathed as she snaked her arms around his neck, soon following up with pressing her body into his.

That's when she spoke again, something about _sin_. Darius tensed up, his face warming up slightly. This woman… she must definitely be someone who had yet to experience anything remotely sexual. He sort of felt pity. Then again, she was remarkably young. But why would she go out of her way to suggest fraternization with someone like him?

He brought up his arms, slipping between their bodies and gently pushing the Lady of Luminosity away. "Luxanna, why are you suggesting this?"

Luxanna expected rejection, she expected any kind of ridicule. But he seemed kind of calm, gentle as she could see. _Gentle? This man?_

She was about to lose herself. Her whole mind was a mess and it clearly showed with how her body was acting. Strangely, she started to sympathize with this man. The Hand of Noxus, the single human being she had always been warned of. He was not like the man she had heard so many vile tales of. He even questioned her demand without simply taking her

Calmly, she shook her head and put distance between them again. A small smile was visible on her face, yet somehow she still seemed sad. Luxanna should be happy about this man stopping her from doing something wrong but still... She was disappointed.

"Am I not within your interest, General Darius? I might be young but I am already a grown woman... I am capable of satisfying a gentleman's needs." She mumbled, barely above a whisper in his direction. Soft fingertips ran across his cheek to turn his face to the blonde's.

"Is it who I am? Am I... not adequate?

Darius relaxed a bit as the young woman made no motion to press herself into him again, looking at her with a slightly concerned expression. She didn't seem happy with him, which was understandable. He had quickly brushed her desire off, not because she was revolting, but because of a more diplomatic reason.

Though Luxanna was remarkably beautiful, she was Demacian. The _enemy_, in all retrospect. To go about having intercourse with this young woman would be ...crazy. Is that the right word? No, it doesn't seem right at all.

The General focused back on her, lips pursing ever so slightly as she spoke again. She questioned his interest, even questioned her _own beauty_. This made the soldier's heart feel as if it squeezed a little bit tighter for a moment.

"No, you're very beautiful. Any man would be a fool to tell you otherwise." He assured, rather uncertain what he should exactly say. Inhaling softly, he spoke again. "It isn't because of who you are, or what you look like. You're the brother of my rival in combat, and you're Demacian as well. I'm uncertain what something like that would do to either one of us, if information such as you and I fraternizing were to get out."

"Then why do you deny my advances?" The Lady's blue eyes focused on him, questioning the answer she was just given. If she was within his interest, she wouldn't let anything such as their country's rivalry stand in between. Luxanna was finally free to decide about her own body and she wanted to take this opportunity. The Noxian didn't seem to stop her and that was something she would make use of.

She ran her fingers down his face again, tracing the lines of his muscles down to this abdomen, stopping short at the towel carefully hugging his waist. "Right here, right now, I am a woman. Don't think of me as your enemy, Darius. I... want you to touch my body and show me that I am the woman I want everyone to treat me as."

Her hands left his skin again. Instead, the young woman started to remove her armor, undressing herself in front of the older male. "If you desire my body, you may take me, General Darius." Lux whispered. "You said I was beautiful... prove it to me."


End file.
